Friends are forever
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: Phineas and Ferb gets busted but was busted out by one person. Find out who.


**Hi again everybody. I know, I should be finishing 'A glitch through time' and 'Marie is coming' but I just need to put this... for a certain reason... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and the characters used in the story...**

* * *

><p>"Finally, I've busted Phineas and Ferb!" squealed the orange haired teen, "So what are you going to do to them?"<p>

"I don't know yet, I'll decide when your father comes home. In the meantime, you two, go to your room!" their red haired mother said

"Yes mom," replied the once cheerful and optimistic boy then he and his British step-brother went to their room upstairs. When they reached their room, Phineas grabbed the door knob then opened the door and entered then Ferb closed the door and sat down on his bed.

"So Ferb, what do you wanna do?" Phineas asked then his brother just shrugged. "Oh man, I can't believe that we're busted. I don't think we'll ever have permission to build or invent anything."

"I know Phin, it hurts to me too." Ferb said

"Well, I guess I'll just-." Phineas started, "Nah, never mind."

"Well, I guess we can do one thing, with a friend." Ferb said

"Well, who's this 'friend'?" Phineas asked

"The raven-haired girl that lives across the street," Ferb replied

"Oh, right, Isabella, I guess we could, but it's still not the same compared to inventing." Phineas said

"Well, uh… I got nothing." Ferb replied

"I can't think of the good thing about this." Phineas said, "I mean, it's not even the middle of the summer, it's just barely starting and now… look at this,"

"I know," Ferb said

Phineas then picked up the phone then dialed a familiar number. When the person on the other line picked up, he said,

"Hi Isabella,"

"Oh hi Phineas," Isabella replied, "So what's the catch?"

"Oh nothing," Phineas replied

"Well what are you doing?" she asked

"Oops… wrong question," he replied

"Oh right, watcha doin'?" she asked with her usual cute voice

"Really, I'm doing nothing. Ferb and I have been busted by Candace." He replied

"What?" she asked

"Ferb and I have been-." He started

"No, no I get what you said. I just can't believe that she busted you." She replied

"Well, she's been trying for 4 years now, I think she deserves it." He replied

"But you don't," she said

"Well Isabella I-."

"Nope, you don't deserve it. In fact, I'm going right there right now then talk to your mom to not give you a punishment." She replied

"Great, for the coming over part, but don't on the talking to mom part." He said, "And could you get some pizza on your way here?"

"Phineas, I just live across the street, I can even see you." She replied

"Fine," he replied

After a few minutes, the Flynn-Fletcher household's doorbell rang twice.

"Hi Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher," Isabella greeted as Linda opened the door for her

"Hi Isabella," she greeted back

"So, Phineas and Ferb are busted huh?" Isabella asked

"Yeah, I caught them building a tall structure; I didn't bother knowing what it is or what it does." Linda replied

"Well Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, I guarantee that it is safe," Isabella started, "In fact, we used to do it for years."

"Hmm… that still doesn't mean that they aren't in trouble, I mean, they didn't even ask permission from me." Linda replied

"Maybe Phineas did, you know him, he always asks permission first… but not directly." Isabella replied

"I think you're right, but I can't just set them free again without a punishment." Linda replied

"Well Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, maybe you should just ground them for 3 days or something." Isabella replied

"You're right," she said, "Phineas! Ferb! Get down here now!"

As soon as their mom called, Phineas and Ferb went downstairs looking at their feet.

"You called mom?" Phineas asked sadly without looking at his mother

"Yes, you're grounded from your sketchbook for 3 days, and you Ferb, you're grounded from your toolbox for 3 days. It's a good thing Isabella came here or I'll give you a life-long grounding from touching anything building related, even touching just a piece of nut." Linda replied, and then as soon as Isabella's name was said, the two boy's head shut up and looked at their friend and had a wide grin on their faces, especially Phineas.

"Thanks Isabella," Phineas said as he ran up to her and gave her a warm hug, "you're the best!"

"I hope you learned your lesson," Linda said

"Yes mom!" Phineas said, "Yes! Three days left and we can continue building!" Phineas shouted then he and Ferb ran to their room.

"Phineas is still the little child," Linda said

"Yeah, that's what made me fall in love with him,"

* * *

><p><strong>Short, not enough pairing (I mean none at all), but I still hope you liked it... Review?<strong>


End file.
